Tails Story: A Sonic story by BlackLouie
by BlackLouie
Summary: Tails is a young fox who becomes friends with a loving hedgehog. Will they be able to defeat team hooligan or will they have to give in to them? Find out as you read.
1. Chapter 1:New Born

Tails story: A Sonic story by BlackLouie.

Chapter 1:New born

The baby fox was born; he had two tails in which his parents thought it was crazy. The baby fox was a fun little jolly fox who didn't like the name miles, he got mad and flew around the house and knocked over vases and glass.

As many years went by the fox was only 2 years old, and his parents died because of their old age and they were sick.

But a hedgehog came up and saw him, his name was Sonic and he decided to take the fox into his house, and he named the baby fox: Tails because of his two tails.

"Your safe with me little buddy. I wonder how you got lost, do you have any parents." Sonic said as he placed the 2 year old fox down on the chair.

Tails yawned and curled up, Sonic looked at him then he went to bed, hoping that Tails and him will become friends and play together.

Mean while… team hooligan was working on the queen bike for Fang. They wanted to get their hands on the chaos emeralds and come back with lots of rings and cash.

"Okay so what's the deal? Bean, get your butt over here and help us with my bike!" Fang yelled.

"Okay Nack a whack!" Bean said with a smile.

Bark just looked at him with an evil look, he didn't want to mess up again like the last time they did their job.

"Hey, where is Bean!" Fang asked Bark.

Bean was running to Sonic's house, he couldn't go there and Sonic would kick his butt.

"Bean! Don't go there! Sonic lives there and he will kill us because I'm a thief and you're an idiot!" Fang said as he pulled Bean away from the house.

"Fine Nack a Whack! I will leave the house alone!" He replied as he walked off.

Bark just looked at them both with his evil look, he thought that they didn't mess up, but they did.

Sonic saw them outside his house, but he was too busy taking care of Tails and feeding him. Tail saw them too he laughed.

"Oh Tails, that is team hooligan, never go near them. You never know what they might do to you, they might kidnap you or take you away." Sonic said.

Fang, Bean, and Bark look at Sonic but they never noticed Tails in there with him…. Now Sonic has to face them again….

**End of the chapter, I will upload more chapters soon!**


	2. Chapter 2:Foxnapped

Chapter 2: Foxnapped

"Hey Tails my little buddy." Sonic said as he picked him up.

"Soo…Sonic!" He said finally.

"You talked! Wow you must be learning fast because you talked!" Sonic said jumping for joy.

While Sonic got happy, team hooligan was planning something evil.

"There's a baby fox in there! Let's steal it!" Fang said as Bean jumped around that yard.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Bean replied jumping!

"We will wait until they fall asleep." Fang answered as they sat and waited for their moment to come.

"Okay Tails, time to put you to bed so that I can get some sleep as well." Sonic said yawning.

Tails was sleeping in the chair; Sonic picked him up and put him in his night basket with warm blankets in it.

"Now is our chance! Bark, can you see if they are sleeping?" Fang asked.

Bark took a peak in the window, he nodded his head.

"Good! Now Bean, do you think you could open the window?" Fang asked as Bean said okay.

Bean opened the window to Sonic's room, which Tails was sleeping in the basket beside Sonic's bed.

"Now let me up!" Fang said as he went inside and grabbed baby Tails who was only 2 years old out of the house, in a bag.

"You got the baby? Oh boy!" Bean said in a happy voice that was too loud.

"Shut it Bean! You're being too loud!" Fang whispered as they ran off with baby Tails. Now what will Sonic do without his buddy?

The Next day…

Sonic woke up with a yawn.

"Tails? Hey Tails, where did you go? Are you playing hide and seek again? Tails?" Sonic said as he looked for him.

Sonic looked everywhere for Tails, but he was gone like the wind. Sonic found some clues, but he was still confused to where Tails went.

"I'm going out of my house to find Tails, I don't know where he went but I'm going to find him and return my friendship to him!" Sonic said as he ran out of the house.

Mean While…

"Heh! Heh! The baby is ours; he could maybe get into this hole and get this yellow chaos emerald! Oh yes I could be rich!" Fang laughed.

Something moved in the bag, Tails head came out of the bag.

"The baby is out Nack a whack! Oh I'm so happy to see him!" Bean said cheerfully.

"Bean shut up! We are using the baby for our gang! We will be rich!" Fang replied.

Tails looked around, he didn't know these people. He started to cry.

"Uh! Don't cry little fox! We will give you candy!" Bean said as he petted Tails.

"Uuuh…Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Tails continued to cry.

"Bean and Bark! Make him happy, so I can look for this chaos emerald's underground location in the hole." Fang said as he looked with his flash light.

"Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaah!" Tails cried.

"Oh baby fox! Let's dance to the beat!" Bean said as he danced with Bark to make Tails happy.

"Ha ha heh!" Tails laughed.

"We did it! We made him happy, keep dancing Bark!" Bean yelled.

"I got the chaos emerald! Let's go, and bring that baby fox with us! Because we have to find the other ones!" Fang replied as they all ran off with the baby fox and the yellow chaos emerald.

**Oh no! They got baby Tails Foxnapped! Will Sonic be able to find him? Find out in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3:Sonic To The Rescue!

Chapter 3:Sonic to the rescue!

Sonic ran through the bushes and trees looking for Tails, he knew what might happen to him if he ran off and got hurt by anything.

"Tails! Tails! Taaaaaaaaaaails! Little buddy? Where are you!" Sonic yelled out in the middle of the forest.

"I hear Sonic's voice, let's get out of here faster!" Fang ordered.

Baby Tails swished his two tails around in Fang's face, Bark had to hold on to his tails, but Tails didn't like it and he cried again.

"Whaaaaaaaaah! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Tails wailed.

"Let his tails go!" Fang ordered again.

Bark let go of two tails, and Tails stopped crying.

"Now if you guys shut it we can get away in my queen so let's go." Fang said as they saw Sonic enter the middle of the forest in front of them.

"Stop team hooligan!" Sonic said as he got in front of them.

"Let's kick Sonic! Yeah! Yeah! We can kick Sonic's butt!" Bean cheerfully stated.

"Let's kick it then." Fang replied.

Sonic used his spin dash to knock baby Tails out of the hands of Bark and Bean. Sonic placed Tails down so he could knock out team hooligan.

"Ow! ow! Ow!" Bean yelled as a punch came to his chin.

"My back!" Fang screamed.

Bark was kicked in the butt and slid to the tree, the bike fell off the tree and onto Bark, Fang and Bean were defeated, but they still had the yellow chaos emerald.

"Let's get out of here!" Fang said as he got onto his bike along with Bean and Bark, and they drove off.

"Are you okay Tails? I should have known that team hooligan foxnapped you." Sonic said as he petted him.

"Thank you… Sonic." Tails squeaked.

"You're welcome little buddy." Sonic replied.

Sonic and Tails went back home, Princess Sally was checking on Sonic to see if he was home.

"Sonic? Are you home?" She asked and knocked on the door.

"I'm right here Sally." Sonic replied behind her back.

"Whoa! You scared me Sonic, oh is that a baby fox. What's his name?" Sally asked.

"His name is Tails, he's only 2." Sonic answered.

"Oh I thought he would be 3." Sally said.

"It's okay." Sonic replied to her statement.

Sonic went inside to eat and so did Tails. They both had great times together.

In the later years, Tails grew into a kid fox, he knew knowledge and how to build things.

"So Sonic, what is going on with team hooligan?" Tails asked him.

"Nothing, they just want to get rich and steal items. They can be so sneaky at times that it makes me want to beat them again!" Sonic replied in a fighting voice.

"Oh, so where's Sally and Rotor?" Tails asked.

"They are working on the bad guy recorder." Sonic answered as he walked outside.

"I wonder what it does." Tails wondered.

But he shrugged and went to continue working on his ship that flies him and Sonic to trouble that they see.

Mean While…

"Hey Nack a whack! Did we get all of the chaos emeralds yet?" Bean asked.

"No, we need one more left, and Sonic is not going to stop us!" Fang replied.

"Oh, okay Nack a whack!" Bean answered.

Fang just looked at him weird, but he continued making changes to his marvelous queen. Without Sonic he could get rich and rule the world along with Bean and Bark.

Bark looked and Bean with his evil look again, but this time he looked madder than before.

"Um Bark don't look at me like that. You're freaking me out." Bean said backing away from him.

Bark looked away, and Bean walked over to Fang to see what he was doing. He touched the marvelous queen and Fang smacked his hand back.

"Hey!" bean yelled.

"Don't touch it until she's finished." Fang replied.

"Fine! I will watch you then!" Bean said as a sat down watching Fang build changes to the queen bike.

Bark just looked at them with that same evil look, he didn't want to mess up again and this time he was serious..

**So Fang got one more emerald to get. What happens next?**

**Find out as you read chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4:The Adventure Begins!

Chapter 4:The adventure begins.

"Okay I have the enemy recorder ready!" Princess Sally said.

"That's great! I'm glad you got it done, now let's test it!" Sonic said as they saw Fang, Bean, and Bark appear on the screen.

"What the heck? I thought we taught them a lesson!" Tails replied looking at the three bandits.

"They hadn't learned a thing, I wonder what they're after." Sonic pondered.

"Let's listen." Sally answered.

"Okay Bean, do you have the chaos emerald detector?" Fang asked.

"Yes Nack a whack! I have it!" Bean replied cheerfully.

"They're looking for the chaos emeralds! They are going to try to take over the world with those emeralds!" Sonic said getting ready to leave the house.

"Wait up Sonic! I'm coming too!" Tails jumped up.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some weasel tail!" Sonic added while running out of the house with Tails right behind him.

"But how do we know where to find them Sonic, they could be really far." Tails asked.

"I know but they won't get away with this!" Sonic said while running faster and faster.

Mean While….

Bean and Bark were looking for the emerald like Fang told them to do.

"Remember boys, one more emerald, and the cash is mine for good! Oh boy is Sonic gonna get it for what he did to us!" Fang laughed.

"Yeah boss! Sonic is a sucker! Ha! Ha!" Bean laughed as well.

"Shut up and dig you idiot!" Fang yelled.

Bean and Bark dug out a piece of gold. Fang looked up at them like he wanted to kill them both.

"Grrrr…. I guess no emeralds are here so we have to….Uh-oh! Fang said as he saw Sonic and Tails coming.

"Oh no Nack a whack, what do we do!" Bean asked shaking Fang.

"Hide you idiot!" Fang said.

"Oh-Whoa!" Bean cut off as Fang pulled him in the bushes.

"Muffle his mouth Bark so the he doesn't blow our cover." Fang replied as Bark covered Beans mouth.

"Where are they, Come on Tails. They couldn't have gotten too far." Sonic said running at full speed.

Fang comes out of the bushes looking at Sonic run away with Tails.

"Great! You idiots, now we are losing and we can't do anything to stop those two!" Fang yelled.

"Maybe we can use speed shoes that my grandmother sent me!" Bean said cheerfully.

"Great idea Bean! Finally you changed a little bit, okay I got the shoes on, come on guys! Let's kick some Sonic Tail!" Fang replied running super fast as the speed of light.

"This is fun Bark! Wheeeeeeeeeee!" Bean said while he was running at super speed.

"What the heck? Who is that?" Sonic asked as the speedy bandits were covered in the dust.

"We caught up to them thank to your plan, Bean!" Fang said thanking him.

"You're welcome Nack a Whack! You're the thief!" Bean said cheerfully running with Bark speeding up right behind them.

"Okay guys, since we are winning doesn't mean you guys can mess this up. Okay?" Fang explained.

"We got it Nack a Whack! No we find that last chaos emerald." Bean replied.

"Then let's go!" Fang said as they had to stop because Sonic and Tails finally came and blocked their way.

"Stop Nack the weasel! You can't get away!" Sonic said while putting his hand out at Fang's team.

"Ha! You think you can stop us! You're wrong Hedgehog boy!" Fang said getting ready to fight back.

"Oh yeah, take this!" Tails yelled as he attacked Bark's face.

"Watch out Tails! Bark is going to slam you!" Sonic said as Tails moved out of the way just in time.

"Get them Bean and Bark!" Fang ordered.

"Take bombs, you suckers!" Bean said throwing the bomb.

Sonic dodged the bomb and aimed for Fang, Fang felt his legs being dragged. He tried to grab his gun, but he was being dragged too far.

"Ow! My legs and my body! Bean, help! Help me!" Fang cried.

"Take this hedgehog!" Bean said throwing another bomb.

Sonic threw Fang to the bomb and they all exploded, Bark tried to run but Sonic threw him to Fang and Bean. They all slid to the marvelous queen which Fang tried getting to it in time.

"Ow, my legs!" Fang said as he tried to walk.

"We're doomed Nack a Whack! Your rich dream will be taken over by the blue hedgehog and his buddy!" Bean replied trying to help Fang up.

"I'm done with him! No more mister nice weasel!" Fang said using his mind to think of a plan.

**Uh oh! Fang is going to get Sonic once and for all. With just one more Chaos Emerald to go. Will Sonic be able to Stop Team Hooligan in time? Find out in Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5:Fang's Plan

Chapter 5:Fang's Plan

After the beating that Fang and his team got. Fang had a plan to finally get Sonic and take over the world.

"So we are going to do what?" Bean asked.

"We are going to kick Sonic's butt in a way that makes him feel weaker than a two by four stick!" Fang laughed.

"Your plans are cool Nack a Whack!" Bean yelled cheerfully.

"I know, and this time we will win!" Fang said getting into his marvelous queen.

"Great!" Bean said hopping on too.

Bark just got on and looked at them with his evil smile and then he put his serious face back on.

Back to Sonic and Tails….

"So Sonic, how far are we from Fang's team?" Tails asked.

"We are getting really far Tails." Sonic replied as they both climbed the jagged mountain.

"Well at least we're far away from-Whoa!" Tails said while almost falling.

"You okay Tails?" Sonic asked as he helped Tails up.

"Yeah, I fine. Let's go!" Tails answered.

They got to the top and started to run, Fang's team can't find their last emerald. But Sonic didn't know that Fang took 6 of the 7 chaos emeralds already, Sonic was in trouble again but it was shown this time.

"So how are we going to find the chaos emeralds if we don't have a detector like Fang's team does?" Tails asked.

"I just know where they all are; I came to this place before." Sonic replied.

"Okay."Tails answered.

Just as Sonic was getting everything under control, Fang's team drove up to him and threw a boulder at them.

"Hey!" Sonic and Tails yelled.

"Aw…Did we hit poor Sonic?" Bean teased.

"Okay team idiots! Time for a Sonic spin attack!" Sonic said as he got into a ball and spin dashed at Fang's marvelous queen.

"Oh no you don't hedgehog!" Fang said as he pushed a button in his marvelous queen bike.

"What the heck?" Sonic replied as mud fell all over him and Tails.

"Sonic, I can't see! Where are you!" Tails asked through the mud over his head.

"I'm over here-Whooooooooooa!" Sonic yelled tripping over a stick on the ground.

"See ya later Sonic!" Fang laughed.

"Grrrr…. When I get my hands on those three mean jokers!" Sonic said steaming up his temper.

"I'm fine now Sonic, but team hooligan threw us off the road." Tails said while putting his head down in disappointment.

"We'll be fine, when I catch those three, they will be putting off a new beating from me!" Sonic said running to catch them.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! We got Sonic back for what he did to us!" Fang laughed as they drove into the junk yard full of worthless items.

"Hey Nack a Whack! I think I found something!" Bean said holding up a gray chaos emerald.

"Can that be? The last chaos emerald, and it's all mine!" Fang said almost grabbing it until Sonic snatched it out of Bean's hand.

"Hey! That was ours!" Bean said with his crazy and angry tone.

"Sorry, but you can't have this one because you have the 6 of them, don't you?" He asked Fang.

"Well um…. Gotta juice! Later Sonic!" Fang said driving off again.

"Hey get back here!" Sonic said chasing after them.

"This thing can fly! Sorry Sonic, I bet you can't reach us now! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Fang laughed.

"Hold on Sonic I got a plane that will help us catch them. Come on, let's go back to your house so that I can show you." Tails said leading the way back to Sonic's house.

"See, I got the red plane of flight ready." Tails presented.

"Wow, that's its name?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I name it that because of how fast it is." Tails replied.

"Cool name."Sonic said hoping on.

"Let's get team hooligan once and for all!" Tails cheered.

"Yeah, let's show them whose boss!" Sonic replied jumping on to the wing of the plane while standing on it.

"Okay Sonic, hold on tight! Because we have some evil bandits to catch up to!" Tails said turning the engine on.

The plane lifted into the air, Sonic can feel the wind on his face. The top speed of the plane boosted them to team hooligan's bike that was finally flying, Fang turned around and saw them on the plane. He rushed to stop them before they could shoot.

"Too late weasel boy!" Sonic said as Tails shot down his flying marvelous queen.

"Noooooooooooo! " Fang yelled as they were falling to the ground.

Bark just landed followed by Bean. Fang already hit the ground before them, but Bark was on top of him that he couldn't breathe.

"Get off you stupid idiots!" Fang said in a muffled voice due to the weight put on top of him.

Bark shoved Bean off him and Fang slapped Bark off of him.

"My head! Ow!" Bean said rubbing his head.

"Now team hooligan! Surrender or else!" Sonic said as the Plane landed.

"Or else what?" Fang asked.

"Or else I will tell robotnik that you are so stupid that you took over his lair and won't you give it back until you get rich!" Sonic threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Fang choked.

"I would!" Sonic said getting ready to tell him.

"Okay, Okay! We surrender! YOUR STUPIDNESS!" Fang yelled at the top of his lungs then kicked dust over Sonic and Tails.

"Ow! My eyes! Sonic I can't see a thing!" Tails said coughing.

"They tricked us again! After we just threatened them." Sonic said choking.

"Ha! We win again Sonic the loser hog!" Fang laughed as the dashed out of the junk yard.

"We have to do something, fast!" Sonic said while running to catch up with team hooligan.

"Sonic, where are you going?" Tails said flying in his plane.

"I'm running to catch them now that I trashed their bike." Sonic said.

"I'll meet you by the forest grounds then." Tails replied as he flew off to the forest grounds.

(I just hope that I'm catching up to those three nincompoops.) Sonic thought as he kept on running through the open forest grounds where Tails was waiting for him there.

"Okay Tails so what's the plan?" Sonic asked.

"Well…." Tails cut off for a moment.

"I can wait, just think about it real hard, but not too hard." Sonic replied.

**Okay guys, Sonic and Tails got this far on their adventure. Will they be able to stop team hooligan. Find out in Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6:The Fight Begins

Chapter6:The Fight Begins

Tails thought of a plan, he told Sonic about it.

"So you want us to go and trick them back." Sonic said.

"Yes, it will get them off track and we will finally get the 6 other

chaos emeralds!" Tails explained.

"Wow, you thought of all that!" Sonic replied as he looked at the blue prints.

"Yep! That's all the plans we need to build my other plane, it's really special. I gonna call it the expert flyer 2000!" Tails said jumping up excitedly.

"Oh, so now we can attack Fang at any time before he comes back for this chaos emerald." Sonic replied.

"Your right on it Sonic!" Tails cheerfully said.

"Great, let's get building! To my house!" Sonic said as they went back.

Mean While…

"Think we lost them." Fang said looking back.

"Yeah we lost them!"Bean replied while sitting on Bark's head.

Bark threw him off and Bean landed into the trees.

"What was that for!" Bean asked while lying in the tree feeling dizzy.

"Stop fooling around and let's go you idiots!" Fang ordered as he walked.

"Sonic ruined you marvelous queen again Nack a Whack." Bean said walking to catch up.

"Well if you two would have worked harder, my bike wouldn't have broken down!" Fang snapped.

"Okay Nack a Whack, you don't have to be hasty!" Bean replied backing away.

Fang just continued on with the 6 chaos emeralds and didn't speak, Bean and Bark followed after him.

"So Nack a Whack, are we going to go get Sonic back later?" Bean asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Fang shook his head.

"Oh, I think we should!" Bean said trying to cheer him up.

Bark just looked at them, he was sad too. They just needed one more emeralds to finish their task and take over the world.

At Sonic's house…

"Okay Tails, what do we do first?" Sonic asked.

"We have to attach this part to the center." Tails explained.

"Right, I got it!" Sonic said putting the part in the center and screwing it in real good.

"She's almost finished." Tails said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Just one more part and it's complete." Sonic replied putting the last part on the plane.

"The expert flyer 2000 is finished!" Tails said cheerfully as they tested it out to see if it will break down or not.

"It works Tails! We're flying, now let's go and get Fang and his gang!" Sonic replied as they flew off.

They passed through clouds until the raidar map beeped, Tails saw three dots that were in white. They were moving around the forest area.

"Let's land Tails!" Sonic said as Tails put on the landing gear.

The plane landed where team hooligan was.

"Uh oh! Hide!" Fang said as he jumped into the bushes along with Bean and Bark.

"Where did they head off to?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. They might have run off to their lair." Sonic replied.

"Darn it!" Tails snapped a little bit.

"It's okay Tails you tried to get here in time. They must saw us coming anyway." Sonic explained.

"Duck down you idiot! Fang yelled.

"What was that?" Tails asked.

"Let's find out." Sonic said as he parted the bushes and saw team hooligan.

"Oh no! We're so dead! Run!" Fang yelled as they were running from Sonic with their marvelous queen.

"You can't run from Sonic speed!" Sonic said as he was now in front of them all along with Tails blocking the other side.

"Darn it! We're doomed again Nack a Whack! What will we do! Oh no! We will die!" Bean panicked.

Sonic kicked Bean first while Tails whacked Bark and knock him down, but Bark got up and grabbed Tails by his two tails and threw him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Tails screamed while flying off.

Sonic kicked Bark and kicked Fang right where it hurt.

"Ow! My belly!" Fang yelled as he felt like fainting.

"Take this crud!" Sonic said spin dashing Fang, Bean, and Bark into the air. They all landed with a thud, the chaos emerald fell from Fang's pockets.

Tails and Sonic grabbed the chaos emeralds and ran away with them.

Fang's team fainted, they couldn't move at all.

"Let's go back to your house Sonic." Tails said heading there.

**Sonic and Tails got the 7 chaos emeralds, with team hooligan down. Will Sonic and Tails be able to protect to emeralds before team hooligan strike again? Find out in Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7:SomeThing Bad Happens

Chapter 7:SomeThing Bad Happens.

As Sonic and Tails arrived, Rotor and Sally were waiting outside.

"Hey Sonic! Did you and Tails find the chaos emeralds yet?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, we found all 7 of them and you guys need to put them in a place where they can't be found because Fang and the gang took only 6 and we found the grey one until we snatched them all from them." Sonic explained.

"Well at least they don't have them anymore. Fang likes to sell them for cash so that he can rule the world." Tail replied while flying in the air.

"That's no good. Come on Sally let's put them in a safe place until the time comes." Rotor said walking off to the safe full of old stuff that Rotor keeps.

Mean While….

"Oh my head… It hurts so bad that I can't move." Fang grunted.

"They got us for good Nack a Whack!" Bean replied getting up fast.

Bark got up and scratched his head, he didn't know what happened either.

"That Sonic will pay! I will do something to his friend that he will never forget!" Fang replied walking back to his lair.

"What are we going to do?" Bean asked.

Fang told them the plan and they were not going to fail this time.

"Okay guys tomorrow Sonic's fox friend will be so hurt that Sonic won't be able to live without him, then as he's crying for Tails we will grab back those chaos emeralds!" Fang said as they went to bed for their next plan to become alive.

The next day at Sonic's house….

"Yawn! I'm going to get some breakfast." Tails said walking to the kitchen to see team hooligan.

"Give up you fox! It's time that you come with us!" Fang laughed as he grabbed Tails like he was hugging him.

"Ow! Let me go! Son- Muuhhhff!" Tails had his mouth covered by bark.

"Let's split! Bean replied.

Team hooligan ran out the door with Tails in the wrong hands of team hooligan. Tails was trying to slip out of Fang's grasp but Fang held on to him really tight!

"Muuhhhff! Muuhhhff!" Tails yelped with his mouth still covered.

"Ha ha! Tie him up! Fang ordered.

Bark tied Tails up and pushed him towards a cliff, Tails tries to untie the rope but Fang stops him.

"It's great that we planned to push Tails off a cliff!" Bean said cheering.

Fang pushed Tails closer to the edge, Tails could feel the ground crumble under his weight. With the last push Tails was falling down the steep cliff with sharp edges at the side of the cliff walls and on the ground.

As he was falling, he didn't know that he was too close to the cliff walls, as he hit the cliff wall falling, his ear was scraped and the rope became untied. Tails back was scraped and his tails were damaged by the fall, he soon landed to the ground. He couldn't move he was in pain, blood coming out of his scars, he let out a yowl for help.

"Tails? Tails? Where are you?" Sonic asked.

He looked in his bed room, but he wasn't there. He looked in the kitchen, the living room and in Sally and Rotor's room, but Tails wasn't there either.

"Did Tails go outside?" He asked himself.

Tails felt like fainting, Sonic wasn't there to help him, even as he yowled. It didn't help. But a strange person walked towards him.

"Do you need help?" The strange person asked.

"Huh? Who…Are…You?" Tails asked weakly.

"I'm Rotor's bother, Ron." He replied picking Tails up.

"I need to get back to Sonic and the others." Tails said trying to walk, but he made it worse.

"Don't try to walk, you can stay at my place until you get better, okay?" Ron replied.

Okay…Thanks…Ron." Tails said.

He was weak and tired, team hooligan didn't kill him like they planned, but they succeeded. Sonic didn't even know that this happened, Tails didn't want to tell him. But Sonic had to find out sooner or later.

"Here, you can sit in my chair while I heal your wounds. Anyway what's your name kid?" Ron asked.

"My name is Tails." He replied still feeling pain as the wet cloth hit his wounds.

"Sorry is this stings." Ron Said healing him.

"That's okay." Tails replied almost falling asleep.

Ron knew how this could have happened but he never saw that accident happen at all.

"I'll leave you here so that you could rest." Ron said walking to his computer room.

Tails looked at his stuff. He wanted to go home, he missed Sonic. But this was the only way that he had to heal.

**Tails just go injured by team hooligan, will Sonic be able to find him before Tails gets into more trouble? Find out in Chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8:Tails at Ron's House

Chapter8:Tails at Ron's House.

Sonic was searching all over for Tails but he couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hey Sally, Rotor, have you two seen Tails?" Sonic asked.

"No, where do you think he went?" Rotor asked.

"I don't know Rotor, I checked everywhere but Tails is gone again. Team hooligan took him as a baby then today he went missing again." Sonic replied.

Let's fly to Tails by using his new plane." Rotor suggested.

"Let's go then!" Sally said as she raced towards the new plane.

"Okay, Rotor you steer this thing." Sonic said.

"I'm one step ahead of you." Rotor replied turning the engine on.

At Ron's house...

Tails woke up still sitting on the chair, he wanted to move but he was still weak from that cliff accident with team hooligan who pushed him down it on purpose.

"Good morning Tails!" Ron greeted.

"Oh uh, good morning!" Tails replied still feeling home sick.

"So are you healing up? I see that you are getting a little better!" Ron said checking his two tails.

"I still can't fly yet, when I move my tails, they still hurt like heck from when I fell from the cliff Ron." Tails replied looking away.

"Don't worry Tails, you'll get better you just need to eat and get lots of rest." Ron said fixing up breakfast.

Tails looked at the kitchen from where he was, he was watching Ron make breakfast.

(I wish I could see Sonic again, plus I let myself get taken by team hooligan. I wish that they would just leave me alone and stop using me as bait for Sonic to get trapped!) Tails thought trying to see if he could walk.

"Ow! I still can't walk either." Tails grunted.

"Got you some eggs Tails! Here eat up before you get hungry later!" Ron said handing him the food.

"Thanks Ron, you really care!" Tails replied.

"You're welcome, I always love to help others when trouble speaks upon them." Ron said eating.

"You know, why aren't you and Rotor together? Are you his big bother?" Tail asked.

"Yes, but I'm 20 now and I need to get out on my own." Ron answered.

"But don't you ever want to visit him?" Tails asked.

"No because he might be mad at me for leaving him so early." Ron said looking at Rotor's picture.

"Oh, but you can try, what if my friend Sonic finds us?" Tails asked.

"I will hide and you can go back with Rotor and your friends." Ron replied ducking.

"Ron, if you run from your fears it won't do anything but haunt you." Tails said.

"I have to go out for a walk today anyway. So I hope you heal up, I will be back." Ron Said going out the door.

Tails wanted to move again, nut he was worried about his scars. Even his tails two were broken, he just wanted to heal quicker so that he could go back to normal again.

(I bet Sonic is looking for me right now, I better see if I can call him before he worries about me even more.) Tails reached for the phone but it was too far for his reach.

(Darn it! Now I can't move or call Sonic and my friends!) Tails thought with his teeth gritted.

"So we are on the way to see where Tails went!" Rotor sang out loud.

"Rotor can you please stop this song! You have been singing this song for 3 hours!" Sally said almost wanting to jump off the plane but Sonic told her to relax.

"Sorry Sonic it's just that the song gets annoying at times." Sally said.

"Hey Rotor, did we find Tails yet?" Sonic asked.

"No, not yet! Nut I have spotted someone else! My brother Ron!" Rotor cheered.

"Let's go and see if he knows where Tails is!" Sonic said as Rotor landed the plane.

"Hey Ron! It's me, Rotor!" He called as he ran up to him.

"Hi Rotor, are you still mad at me?" Ron asked.

"No, we are looking for Tails." Rotor replied.

"Tails is at my house, and you must be Sonic. Let's go and check on him." Ron said as the gang followed.

"Tails! What happened to you!" Sonic asked.

"Fang's team pushed me down a cliff so I can't fly!" Tails replied feeling like he was going to cry.

Sonic looked down thinking of a plan to take care of team hooligan once and for all.

**Sonic just found Tails, but will team hooligan get away with it! Find out in chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9:Healing up?

Chapter9:Healing up?

"I'm sorry Tails that they got you into this mess." Sonic said petting Tails.

"I'm fine, I just can't walk or move my tails." Tails replied sadly.

"We will stay at Ron's house until you get better." Rotor said.

"Yeah, team hooligan won't get away with this for long!" Sonic replied.

"Thanks everyone. That makes me feel better." Tails said with a big smile.

Mean While...

"Whoo! Ho! Ho! We kicked those freaks! Fang laughed.

"Yeah! Sonic is maybe crying because we killed Tails! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Bean replied laughing like crazy.

Bark looked at them smiling.

"Okay guys, since Sonic left his house let's go steal those chaos emeralds!" Fang said as they went off.

"Hey what about your marvelous queen?" Bean asked.

"I will rebuild her later, we will just have to steal them on foot." Fang suggested.

Bark checked to see if everyone was gone before they entered the house.

"Is it safe?" Fang asked.

"Yes Nack a Whack! Bark said its safe!" Bean replied.

"Good! Now let's look for those chaos emeralds!" Fang said with a laugh.

Bark went in after them, his big body was too big to fit in the window.

"Bark! Just stay outside and keep watch!"Fang ordered.

Bark did as followed and stayed outside until the mission was done.

"Where are those chaos emeralds?" Fang asked looking for them.

"Hey Nack a Whack! Look in this room! There's a safe in here!" Bean replied trying to open it.

"I safe huh? Let's check the combination." Fang said with an evil grin.

Fang kept trying to open it until they heard a pop sound, then it opened.

"We hit the jackpot!"Fang said taking the chaos emeralds.

"Let's go Nack a Whack!" Bean replied as they ran out.

Fang and his team got the chaos emeralds once again.

At Ron's house...

Tails was resting beside Sonic, they were both tired out from their talk.

"You see I found Tails lying on the cliff grounds and took him back to my house so that his wounds can heal." Ron said.

"So that's why Tails went missing." Sally replied.

Tails woke up with a huge yawn.

"How are you Tails? Are you healing up?" Sonic asked.

"Hey, my tails feel a lot better! I'm feeling great!" Tails replied.

Tails stood on his feet.

"I can walk again!" Tails cheered.

"See? All you needed was a little bit of rest, never rush healing." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron, you're a big help!" Tails replied jumping back on his feet once again.

"I'm glad you feel better Tails. Tomorrow we will all go back home." Sonic said looking at the night sky.

"Thank you Sonic for caring." Tails replied hugging him.

"You're welcome Tails." Sonic said petting his head again.

"Let's go to bed." Sonic said taking Tails to bed.

Tails yawned and went into the bed. Sonic tucked him in.

"Tails is so cute when he sleeps." Sally said looking at him.

"Yeah I know." Sonic replied walking out of the room.

Ron looked back feeling sorry for leaving Rotor when he was 15, he just wanted to what it was like living on his own.

"What's wrong Ron?" Rotor asked.

"Nothing." Ron replied.

Sonic looked at the stars and saw team hooligan as constellations. He knew that they returned to hurt Tails, but now that Tails was feeling better, he wasn't worried anymore.

"So Sonic, do you want to come have a party with us inside before we leave Ron's house?" Rotor asked.

"Sure, I'm coming. After I think a little bit." Sonic replied looking at the stars.

"Okay then!" Rotor said running inside.

(Why would team hooligan hurt Tails? Did they want revenge on me?) Sonic asked in his thoughts.

**Now that Tails is healing very well, Sonic wants to find team hooligan and beat them up. Will he? Find out in chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10:The Chaos Emeralds Are Gone?

Chapter 10:The chaos emeralds are gone?

Sonic and the other were ready to go back home, Tails was waving goodbye to Ron.

"Thank you Ron for saving my life!" Tails said as he waved.

"Anytime kid! Anytime." Ron replied.

"Okay Tails let's get back on the expert flyer 2000!" Rotor said cheering.

"Wow, you guys didn't get a scratch on it!" Tails jumped.

"I know. That's because we flew very high." Rotor replied.

Tails was happy that Fang and his gang didn't kill him yet, but Sonic still wanted to get them back by becoming Super Sonic when they got home.

"Here we are. Home sweet home!" Rotor said as he landed the plane.

"Hey Rotor, did you check on the safe before leaving?" Sonic asked.

"No. Why?" Rotor replied.

"I think Fang took the chaos emeralds again, look in your safe. It's empty." Sally said.

"Oh no! Team hooligan must have gotten in here while you guys went to go find me." Tails replied.

"We are going to find out where their hiding and get those emeralds back!" Sonic said.

"But we have to think of a plan first." Sally replied getting out paper for their blue prints.

"Good enough." Sonic said spreading out the rolled up paper.

"So if we can catch them, then we win!" Rotor said cheerfully.

"Don't get your hopes up too high Rotor." Tails sighed.

"So all we have to do is find where their hiding without them seeing us." Sally said pointing out her drawing of the plan.

"Sorry guys. It's all my fault that I got into this mess. I let team hooligan take me away so that guys would be looking for me." Tails replied with his head down.

"No, Tails. It's not your fault. It's team hooligan, they're the problem. That just won't give up without a fight!" Sonic said cheering Tails up.

"So what will we do after we sneak into their lair?" Rotor asked.

"We will go and take the emeralds behind their backs without them noticing us. Got it?" Sally answered.

"Got it!" Rotor replied.

"Good, now let's go!" Sonic said as everyone reported to the expert flyer 2000.

Tails turned on the engine and the plane was off, everyone was looking at the ground except for Tails. He needed to look up ahead just in case team hooligan appeared.

"Any sign of them yet?" Rotor asked.

"Not yet Rotor. We barely got up to the forest." Tails replied steering the plan left and right through the trees.

"Wow, Tails your 4 ½ years old and you can fly that good?" Sally jumped in surprise.

"Yeah, Sonic and I played with a toy plane when I was only 2!" Tails replied.

Rotor started to sing a song called "Tails is great" But Sally felt like jumping off the plane again. She just remembered what Sonic told her for last time.

So she sat there listening to Rotor's annoying songs all day long while the plane's flight continued.

"Hey look guys! There they are!" Sonic pointing at Fang, Bean, and Bark.

Tails landed the plane far from them so that they could take the bag full of emeralds.

"Okay guys all we have to do is-Hey!" Sonic yelled as he saw Fang and the gang run.

"They must have noticed the plane Sonic, hurry after them!" Sally replied as she ran first.

Sonic ran like a speedy roadrunner in the wind.

"Hey you freaks! Give those chaos emeralds back!"Sonic said running after them but team hooligan was gone again, Sonic somehow lost them.

"Where did they go?" Sonic asked looking around.

"Did you get them?" Rotor asked.

"No. They ran away." Sonic replied.

"This is bad. Now Fang has all the emeralds and we are stuck with nothing." Tails sighed again.

"No! We still have time! Let's go!" Sonic said running.

"Tails flew by his side followed by Sally and Rotor who was behind them the whole way.

**Team Hooligan was seen again, but Sonic has failed to catch them. Will Tails and his team give up? Find out in chapter 10!**


	11. Chapter 11:Getting A Closer Look

Chapter 11:Getting a closer look.

Tails and the gang were still running after team hooligan but they were nowhere near them at all.

"They couldn't have run that far." Tails said flying to catch up.

"It's over, they're gone." Rotor replied as they kept running on.

Sally tried to keep her legs pumping until Sonic had to carry her as he ran with Sonic speed.

Mean While...

"I'm glad that we choose the sewer, it's a great hiding place!" Bean cheered.

"Hush! Not so loud! Sonic will hear us!" Fang whispered as he covered Bean's big beak.

Bark checked to see if Sonic was coming, but he didn't see anyone.

"Is Sonic there?" Fang asked.

Bark shook his head, letting him know that Sonic wasn't there.

"Good! Let's get back to my lair before they catch us!" Fang said running followed by Bean and Bark.

Team hooligan ran until they got into Fang's lair, they looked around to see if they were going to hide the emeralds in a hard place but a shadow came from the darkness. It was Sonic.

"You again! We told you Sonic, you're not winning these back!" Fang replied ready to fight Sonic again.

"You must have been knocked out, but hard enough!" Sonic said ready to attack Fang.

Sonic used his spin dash to knock Fang down, but Fang dodged it and used his pound attack to get Sonic unbalanced.

"Whoa! Oof!" Sonic yelled as he was knocked off his feet.

Sally, Rotor, and Tails were knocked out with Bean's sleeping gas that he bought from the gas store.

Sonic tried to attack again but Fang grabbed him like a basketball and threw him over to Bean's sleeping gas.

"No. It's not...Over Fang...I will still...ugh...Fight you." Sonic said as he fell asleep with his friends.

Everything went out and Sonic woke up in a cage, his friends were still sleeping beside him. Tails was waking up too, he yawned and looked around.

"What happened Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Old Fang and his gang put us to sleep with his sleeping gas." Sonic replied.

"Oh no! We lost Sonic, now what are we going to do?" Tails asked.

"We are going to bust out of here!" Sonic answered using his spin dash.

The cage split in half as Sally and Rotor woke up, they noticed the escape and followed Sonic and Tails.

"Hurry up guys! We have a weasel to stop!" Sonic said running faster and faster.

A few swat bots tried to attack Sonic but they missed and their head fell off due to Sonic's dizzy spin.

"Ha ha! You're all not the smart!" Sonic said as he continued to destroy the swat bots.

As Sonic got into Fang's lair.

"How did you get out! Bean! Bark! Get them!" Fang yelled pointing at Tails and the gang.

"Were on it!" Bean replied running towards them.

Sonic used his spin dash to knock the sleeping gas can over so that it sprayed on Bean and Bark.

As the gas went everywhere, Bean and Bark were both sleeping like babies, they were knocked out like a light.

Fang took off with the chaos emeralds, but Sally and Rotor blocked his why.

"Nowhere to run now, huh?" Sally taunted.

"Yeah! You hurt me so now you and I will have to talk!" Tails replied jumping on Fang's back.

"Get off me you little twerp!" Fang yelled as Tails pulled on his ears.

"Take that! That's what you get for doing the things that you would always do to me!" Tails replied kicking Fang's knee and then pulling his tail.

"Ow! Stop it!" Fang said as he jumped away and into the rain.

"He's gone again Sonic!" Tails said as he trying to see where he went.

"We will catch him. Don't worry Tails, they won't get away with this!" Sonic replied getting on the expert flyer 2000.

"We will have to use my head lights on the plane to catch him in the rain." Tails said getting into the plane.

"Okay let's go!" Sonic replied jumping on the wings of the plane.

Sally and Rotor were both unsure about find Fang. It might be hard since he ran into the misty rain. It was hard to see everything as well, lightning was pounding from a far away view.

**Tails and the gang found team hooligan at last, but Fang has run off into the rain. Will they find him? Find out in Chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12:In The Search For Fang

Chapter 12:In The Search For Fang.

Sonic looked around while he was balancing on the wings of the plane, but he didn't see a thing. Tails looked on his raidar but he found nothing as it beeped.

"No sign of Fang, we lost him. We might as well give up." Rotor suggested.

"No, we will not stop and lose like this! Fang bullied Tails long enough! I say we get those chaos emeralds so Sonic can give him what he deserves!" Sally replied.

"Sally is right, we can't give up now. We've gotten this far right? So we can do it again, and this time Fang won't get away with this!" Sonic said.

"Maybe we can find Fang if we use the Nack a Whack signal!" Tails replied as Fang's name appeared in the sky.

Fang was running and he noticed the signal, he ran back to it. Tails saw the raidar, it had a white dot on it.

"It's Fang! He's falling for our trap!" Rotor said cheerfully.

"Oh my god! Bean got me a plane!" Fang said as he saw it land.

But Tails and the gang appeared, Fang tried to run but Sally and Rotor blocked his path.

"Just leave me alone you stupid hedgehog! You lost and I won, so go back home and let me get what I want!" Fang demanded.

"No! It's not burger king and you can't have it your way!" Sonic replied spin dashing at Fang, but he dodged it.

Fang took out his gun and was ready to aim at Sonic, but Tails jumped on top of Fang's head and pulled on his ears again.

"OOOOOOOOOOW! Get off me you little rat!" Fang screamed.

"Not until you say you're sorry for what you did to me!" Tails replied pulling them harder.

"Ugh!" Fang said shaking Tails off of him.

Tails didn't let go, he held on while Sonic was trying to stall Bean and Bark who followed the signal as well, he spin dashed them both leaving Sally to kick them both in their behinds.

Rotor used his robot to kick Bean and Bark over the trees and into the trap that Sally made.

"You little runt! You're a pain in the underwear slack!" Fang yelled as he threw Tails off of him as he rubbed his red burned ears.

"You are so mean to me! You foxnap me and then you do it again to push me off a cliff, you never changed one bit Fang!" Tails said as Fang wanted to run, but Sonic knocked him down.

Fang fell into Sally's trap.

"Looks like I'll be taking these." Sonic said grabbing all 7 of the chaos emeralds.

"No! No! No! My rich reward is over! Noooooooo!" Fang cried.

"No sweat Nack a Whack! You tried your best!" Bean replied with a smile.

"No you idiot! We lost, it's not fair! Sonic has caught me again! I'm a failure!" Fang said with his head down.

"Aw come on Nack a Whack, you're the best team member that has ever fought hard. If you give up now then you're a complete nincompoop." Bean replied cheering Fang up.

"Okay this time we won't lose to the little Brat and his team!" Fang said cheering up.

Bark smiled too, he knew that if they gave up now, they won't be able to win as easy.

"Let's go get Tails and his team!" Fang cheered.

"Now that's the spirit!" Bean cheered along with him.

Fang had a song coming on, he wanted to crush Tails and Sonic both and leave Sally and Rotor to do nothing because he knew that they were worthless characters.

Mean While...

Tails was helping Rotor set the new combination so that Fang couldn't open it, then Rotor put lots of locks and chains over it to protect the chaos emeralds that were in the safe.

"I'll take the keys with me all the time so that Fang can't steal the chaos emeralds anymore." Tails said putting the keys in his bag.

"Great! Now we can relax." Rotor replied sitting on his chair.

Sonic and Sally were talking outside of the house, wondering what they will do if Fang comes back.

Tails looked at Sonic for a few heart beats, then he went into the kitchen to see what he might have Rotor cook.

(I know that Fang is after me, even since I was a baby fox. But why? Why is Fang after me instead of all of us?") Tails asked in his thoughts.

At that moment Sonic was coming inside to tell Rotor the plan before he started to go into the kitchen to cook up dinner that night.

"Hey Tails, did you find out what we're having for dinner so that I can cook it up real nice for you guys?" Rotor asked.

"How about chilidogs today!" Tails jumped with the hot dogs, buns, and the chili.

Sonic wanted to know why Tails acted so cheery but yet shy and confused, he wanted to know the answer so that he could help Tails out.

**Tails attacked Fang, but now team hooligan his in panic. Will Tails and the gang know about Fang's next plot? Find out in Chapter 13!**


	13. Chapter 13:Fang's Revenge

Chapter 13:Fang's Revenge

Tails and the others were relaxing at the beach, they all wanted to get a break from their house so they took a vacation for a few weeks.

Fang and his team followed them, they wanted to kill Sonic and Tails so that they could get their hands on the chaos emeralds, Bean only made their cover seen.

"You idiot! Move out of this lady's way!" Fang said pushing him over.

"Thanks sir, but that was mean!" The lady replied whacking Fang.

"Are you okay Nack a Whack?" Bean asked.

"No, I'm not! Thank you for making her hit me you stupid fool!" Fang replied kicking Bean.

"Ow, okay! Okay! So what do we do?" Bean asked.

"We take Sonic and his friends back to our lair so that we can finish what we started!" Fang answered.

Bark just looked around the beach looking for Tails and the gang.

"Do you see them Bark?" Fang asked.

Bark shook his head, he didn't see them yet until he saw an orange person walking, and it was Tails.

"Do you see them now?" Fang asked again.

Bark shook his head again, he did see Tails walking.

"Is someone there?" Tails wondered, looking around.

Tails shrugged and kept going.

"Hey Tails, do you think that Fang is gone?" Rotor asked.

"I think I taught them a lesson." Tails replied.

"Hey Tails, why are you acting like your happy?" Sonic asked.

"Who me? I'm fine." Tails pretended.

"No, don't lie Tails. I know something is wrong." Sonic said stopping Tails.

"Well, it's about Fang. I wanted to know why he is after me instead of someone else." Tails replied.

"I don't know, but he won't get you anymore, I will protect you." Sonic said.

"I'm afraid that Fang will kick you down and he will kill me." Tails replied.

"That's right fox kid! Put your hands up!" Fang said taking out his gun.

"Hang on Tails! Fang you leave this beach, now!" Sonic ordered.

"Never!" Fang replied as he jumped on top of Sonic's back.

"Ow! Get off you silly weasel!" Sonic yelled kicking Fang off of him.

"It's over! You and your friends are as good as dead!" Fang replied preparing to shoot them all.

"Oh no you don't! I caged you all, now you have to sit in there waiting." Sally said as she left team hooligan in the cage.

"You haven't won yet hedgehog! Were still going to kill you and your buddy!" Fang yelled though the cage.

"Ha! Like you will do that, I don't think so." Sonic teased.

"No! Come back here now!" Fang yelled again.

"Hey Nack a Whack, they're gone, you can stop yelling now." Bean replied as he felt cramped because of Bark's big body.

"Hey, you know that Bark is big right? Well maybe he can get us all out of here!" Fang said as he told Bark to bend the bars on the cage.

"What! Bend proof! They are way too smart!" Fang replied kicking the cage and hurting his own foot.

Sonic and Tails talked about the problem, Tails decided to stay out of the way so that he didn't have to worry about team hooligan again.

**So now that Tails told Sonic about what was going on, Team hooligan will rise again and they will plan to do something evil as they always do. Will Tails be the one to stop team hooligan and save the day like Sonic would? Find out in chapter 14! **


	14. Chapter 14:Tails Under Cover!

Chapter 14:Tails Under Cover

"Well, looks like team hooligan lost against us this time." Sonic said as they went into the hotel for lunch.

"Wow, they have lots of food here, I love the lunch room!" Rotor said as he rushed to the lunch room's order desk looking at all the food that he could get.

"Whoa! Hold on there Rotor, we all need to eat too." Sonic replied pulling him back.

"Well what should we all get so that we can share?" Rotor asked.

"Oh, let's order the chilidog special because you get 40 chilidogs free with no payment." Sally pointed out.

"Yeah, let's order that!" Tails replied jumping up.

"At least Fang can't bother us now." Rotor said while Sonic got the order.

"Let's go find an empty table for the 4 of us." Sonic said as they walked and found a table.

They all sat down taking a chilidog and eating, they had a great time on their vacation. After they ate Tails thought of a way to keep Fang out of his way that day, he called it operation "Tails Under Cover" and he had an idea to go with it.

Mean While...

"Do'h we are still stuck in this cage for good!" Fang said banging on the cage bars.

"No were not, look Bark got it open!" Bean cheered.

"Thank goodness were not stuck at all now!" Fang replied jumping up.

Bark was the first one to get out of the cage, followed by Bean and Fang last, they made their escape and looked for Sonic inside the hotel.

"Hush! Sonic and the gang are in the other hotel rooms in here. Okay Bean, you look in room 88 while Bark looks in room 45 and I will look in room 500 which is the last room in this hotel." Fang ordered as they searched.

Fang looked in the hotel for an elevator that took him to room 500, Bean looked in room 88 and saw a lady in the shower. He didn't notice her so he went into the bathroom.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Get out of my hotel room you nasty bird! Out, out, out!" They lady yelled as she threw him out.

"Ow! You didn't have to do that!" Bean replied as he looked for Sonic in the next room.

Bark went into room 45 and saw a man sleeping a chair, he didn't want to go into the room, but he did anyway. He looked for Sonic under the couch and in the kitchen.

The man was still asleep as Bark left the room and went into the next room, looking for Sonic and the gang.

"Now, here we are. Room 500!" Fang said as he entered to room, it have 20 pools and everything.

Fang found Tails swimming in one of the pools, Sally was diving, and Sonic and Rotor were sun tanning.

"Alright, I busted you guys! Put your hands up!" Fang said as everyone stopped their play time.

"Oh give up Fang, you lost and you friends are also losers too." Sonic replied as he was ready to kick Fang out of the window.

"Yeah, give up!" Sally said getting closer to Fang.

"Don't worry guys I got operation Tails Under Cover planned out!" Tails whispered as he took a rope and tied it to Fang's legs.

As Fang was about to walk towards them he heard a bell ring and the trap started, he stood there watching all the gadgets working and all of the objects falling and rolling.

As a ball rolled in the button a hand with a short knife was cutting the rope which and anvil was tied to it, after the rope was cut, the anvil was falling on Fang.

"Oof!" Fang screamed as he fell into the ground breaking into the hotel rooms, it made everyone mad.

"Get out of my hotel!" The hotel manager yelled as he kicked Fang out beside Bean and Bark.

"Let me guess, you guys got kicked out too?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, we got kicked out before we could find, many people were complaining about us going into their rooms with permission." Bean replied.

"Good to know, I got kicked out because I fell down and did the same thing by mistake." Fang said as he got up from the ground and he started another plan to get Tails and his group.

"We will go into the hotel and act like workers, since we can't go into their rooms looking like bad guys?" Bean asked.

"Bean, for once your idea is great! Come on let's get some worker outfits!" Fang replied as they saw three workers working on the window and they pulled off their clothes and put them on.

"Now we can get in right?" Bean asked.

"Right, let's go!" Fang replied.

**Fang, Bean, and Bark are fed up with Tails now. Tails doesn't know that he is in danger. Will Tails find out about this? Find out in Chapter 15. **


	15. Chapter 15:Hotel Trouble

Chapter 15:Hotel Trouble

Fang and his gang went into the hotel wearing worker disguises so that they won't be noticed by the other hotel workers and the hotel manager.

"Hey! You workers! Come help us clean out the other hotel rooms!" The manager said as Fang walked up to him and took the broom, Bean and Bark had to mop the lunch room.

(Great! At this rate, we will never catch that fox or Sonic!) Fang thought as he swept the hotel rooms from top the bottom.

Mean While...

"I guess Fang was kicked out of the hotel, huh Tails?" Sonic said with a smile.

"Yeah, my plan worked! I thought of it last night because I knew that they would follow us here." Tails replied.

"Well, this hotel has lots of rooms and we are in the last room where we can relax, swim all day long, and play games!" Rotor said jumping.

"I love it here! Thank you Tails for taking us here." Sally said as she kissed him on his head.

"Oh...Well...It was nothing." Tails replied shyly.

"It is something! You took us to the greatest hotel ever!" Rotor said.

"Yeah, Tails. You're the best!" Sonic replied while relaxing by the pool because he hated water and he doesn't like to swim.

"I wonder if Fang is planning to get back up here." Rotor said looking down from the big hole that the anvil mad in the floor.

"Why do you think Rotor?" Sonic asked.

"Because I can see Fang though that disguise, he's pretending to be a worker, even Bean and Bark." Rotor replied.

"Well, we need to teach them a lesson, come on! We have a weasel to stop!" Sonic said as he spin dashed to the lobby.

"Hey, do you need your room clean?" Fang asked as Sonic pretended to not to know who Fang was.

"Um, no. But I think you guys need to drink." Sonic answered.

"Okay, get me a great drink." Fang agreed as Sonic went into the lunch room and got hot sauce and a cup, as he poured the hot sauce into the cup Tails got Fang seated in a table.

"Here you are sir! One great drink." Sonic said as he ran off.

Fang was ready to drink his juice but as he took in the taste, he looked red and then he was running for water.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Move it! My mouth feels like a hot engine, yeow! Hot!" Fang screamed as he found a water fountain and drank out of it.

"You again!" The manager said as he walked towards Fang.

Fang didn't know that his disguise came off when he ran to get water.

"You two as yell eh?" The manager said as he took them all by the scarf of their necks and threw them back out of the hotel.

"And Stay out!" He yelled.

"Ow! Now Sonic got us kicked out again! Noooooooooo!" Bean yelled out loud.

"So, we need another to catch Tails and his gang once and for all!" Fang replied as he got back up.

"Are we going to get the 7 chaos emeralds after this Nack a Whack?" Bean asked.

"Yes, once Sonic is gone, I will sell the chaos emeralds for a lot of cash then we can rule the world!" Fang replied as Bark looked at the both smiling, he smiled too.

Back to our heroes...

"Okay. So Fang wants to get us because he's after the chaos emeralds, I just know it!" Rotor said walking around the room.

"You have the safe with you, remember. I told you to hide it in the hotel closet behind my stuff." Sonic replied.

"Oh yeah, and the combination is a lot harder to crack, so now Fang and his team can't crack the code!" Rotor said jumping up.

"That's right, he can't get into the safe again, even if he tried to open it again." Tails agreed.

"It's getting dark, should we hit the hay?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, I think we should." Sonic agreed.

Tails was tired too, he yawned.

"Well, whatever happens tomorrow, we will always be here to protect those chaos emeralds." Sonic finally said as they all went to the big bed and fell asleep.

Fang was watching from the window, he heard what they said and he wanted to break in their hotel room and steal the chaos emeralds again.

"Are you sure that we can do this Nack a Whack? What if the catch us?" Bean asked.

"They won't you idiot! Now help me get this window open!" Fang whispered as they tried to open the window.

"I think it's locked." Bean said.

"We might have to find another in." Fang suggested.

"Okay, let's go!" Bean replied as they ran to the other side of the hotel.

Fang was ready to open the window, until a shadow appeared, it was the manager who kicked them out, he was so mad at them that he wanted to call the police.

"Uh oh! He got us again!" Fang said as they tried to run, but there was not where to hide or run at all, they were trapped.

**Team hooligan got trapped by the hotel manager who kicked them out earlier. How will they get out of this mess? Find out in chapter 16!**


	16. Chapter 16:Checking Out

Chapter 16:Checking Out.

Fang and his team were cornered by the manager who kicked them out of the hotel.

"Run!" Fang yelled as the manager picked them up.

"I'm taking you three out to the trash! When I say stay out, I mean stay out!" The manager said furiously as he kicked them into a big trash can.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! My legs!" Bean said kicking.

"Stop it! Don't kick me you idiot!" Fang replied as he punched Bean in the face.

"Ow, my face!" Bean hollered.

"Well you need to learn how to stop getting all crazy when we lose!" Fang replied as he got out of the trash can.

Bark followed while he took Bean in his arms.

"Great now we smell like trash!" Fang complained.

"It's okay Nack a Whack, we need to find a way to get into the hotel and get Tails and his friends!" Bean cheered.

"No, we need to get the chaos emeralds so that Sonic can be useless and so that I can sell those chaos emeralds! Wait... I can also become Super Fang! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Fang laughed.

Back to Tails and the gang...

"We are checking out today? But I love it here!" Rotor whined.

"We have to get back home because I don't want team hooligan going into the house again without us around!" Sonic replied.

"Yeah, I don't team hooligan to take over the whole world either." Sally agreed.

"I have our hotel cards so that we can check out." Tails said.

"So we are leaving now?" Rotor asked.

"We are leaving now, come on let's get our bags." Sally replied.

"Okay." Rotor said as he got his bags and the safe.

They went up to the desk where the hotel desk lady was checking people in and out.

"You and your friends are checking out Tails?" The lady asked.

"Yeah, we need to get back home." Tails replied.

"Okay, give me your card and you're good to go." The lady said.

Tails gave her the card and she checked them out of the hotel.

"Thank you, we will come back here soon." Tails said waving.

"We will see." The lady replied.

"Okay so now that we are checked out, let's go back to my place." Sonic said as they go onto the expert flyer 2000.

"Hey, look at that! There's a chilidog stand below us!" Rotor cheered.

"Let's stop." Sonic said.

"We can't, because Fang is there, look!" Tails replied.

"Man, I guess they never quit!" Sonic said getting ready to jump off the plane.

"No, Sonic! You taught me not to jump out of plane, you said never jump out of a plane for any reason unless it is an emergency!" Sally yelled pulling Sonic back into the plane.

"Okay, okay. I won't jump." Sonic replied getting back on the plane's wing.

Tails flew back to their house, he landed the plane.

"Here we are, home sweet home again!" Rotor said running into the house and hiding the safe.

"Okay, so now that Fang saw us in the plane, we need to think of another back up plan." Sonic said looking a Tails, who knew how to create great stuff.

"What?" Tails asked.

"You need to help us get Fang and his team out of our sight, and you're the fox to do it." Sonic replied.

"I can see if I can kick them out of the rooms with a room launcher." Tails answered.

"That might work, but we need something that will get rid of them for good, not for a short time." Sonic said.

"Oh, I will think of something tonight!" Tails replied as he ran to his room.

"Wow, you go Tails motivated." Sally said walking over to Sonic.

"Yeah, now we can get rid of team hooligan forever!" Rotor cheered.

"Yeah, I know. Tails is really smart and he can get himself out of trouble if he learns how to fight, without being caught." Sonic said looking at the bad guy recorder which he saw team hooligan heading towards their house.

"Oh shoot! It's them again!" Rotor yelled running into his room.

"Okay Sonic go with Rotor! I will lie to them saying that you, Tails, and Rotor went out to ice cap to get some snow cones!" Sally said.

"Open this door you losers!" Fang said banging on the door.

"Okay, Fang. What do you want?" Sally asked.

"Where are your friends!" Fang yelled.

"They went to ice cap to get us some snow cones!" Sally replied.

"Okay boys, let's go!" Fang said as they decided to go to ice cap.

"Hey, we can go there, we have to get our jackets so that we won't get cold!" Bean complained.

"We are going anyway!" Fang said as he got on his new marvelous queen.

"Wow, you fixed your bike!" Bean cheered.

"Yeah, she took a long rest while I had her fixed." Fang replied.

Bark and Bean got on the bike and they went off.

(See you later suckers!) Sally thought.

"Are they gone?" Rotor asked.

"They're gone." Sally replied.

"Yay!" Rotor jumped up.

"Where did they go?" Tails asked.

"I sent them to ice cap." Sally replied.

"Wow, they fell for it?" Sonic wondered.

"Yes, they fell for it." Sally answered.

Tails went back to work while Sonic and the others watched the stars, looking after the chaos emeralds.

**Fang and his team were tricked by Sally, but will they return? Find out in Chapter 17!**


	17. Chapter 17:Fang's Idea!

Chapter 17:Fang's Idea!

"So we are heading to ice cap right?" Bean asked.

"Yes we are now shut up!" Fang replied almost ready to kick him off his marvelous queen.

Bark held on the bike with a hard grasp.

"Okay so maybe it might be a little cold but we must continue, okay?" Fang said while they headed into ice cap.

"Whoa! It's a snow blizzard Nack a Whack! And I can't see!" Bean yelled.

"I can't see either! It's too windy and I feel like I'm freezing my head off!" Fang replied almost choking in the snow that he inhaled into his mouth.

"Whoa! Watch out Nack a Whack!" Bean yelled as they crashed into an icy wall.

"This is just stupid! I don't see Tails or Sonic at all! That Sally tricked us! Ooh when I get my hands on them I will kill them! Tonight, I'm going to steal those chaos emeralds, and this time, no one is going to stop me!" Fang snapped in anger.

"We were so close too!" Bean cheered.

Later...

Sonic and his friends were in bed, they were dreaming about good times. While Fang, Bean, and Bark went up to their house.

"Okay, when I give the signal, you guys give me a boost, then I will find out the combination, steal the chaos emeralds, and get out of here." Fang whispered.

"I'm with your plan!" Bean cheered out loud.

"Shut up you idiot! You're being too loud!" Fang whispered in an angry tone.

"Sorry Nack a Whack." Bean whispered.

"Now!" Fang said as Bark and Bean threw Fang into the house window and he landed into Sally's room.

"Now to find that safe, ah ha!" Fang said he went towards the safe.

He put on his hearing phones so that he could get the code right, he managed to get the first two codes until he got the last code correct. He ran back to his team.

"I got them again!" Fang cheered as he ran over to Bean and Bark.

"You got them back again! Wow Nack a Whack, you're great!" Bean replied.

"Now I can become Super Fang, and kill Sonic tomorrow! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Fang laughed.

The Next Day...

Sonic woke and found that Rotor's safe was empty.

"Wake up Rotor! It's about your safe, its empty!" Sonic said shaking Rotor awake.

"Huh? The chaos emeralds! They're gone again! Fang must have known about Sally's plot to keep them away!" Rotor panicked.

"This is bad, now what will we do?" Tails asked.

"We will go to their lair and get them back, I know that Fang won't try to do anything stupid!" Sonic replied as he got ready to leave.

Everyone got onto the expert flyer 2000 and they flew over lots of trees and buildings.

"Man are those three gonna get it!" Sally said as she sat down feeling relaxed on the plane, but she was sad that her plan failed.

They finally landed outside of team hooligan's lair.

"Nice of you 4 to drop in, Tails!" Fang said as he trapped them inside of his lair.

"Oh no! Now we can't get out!" Rotor said banging on the locked doors.

"What are you up to with those chaos emeralds Fang!" Sonic asked.

"Well, if you think that I can't take them from you and sell them, I will show you my real power! Behold the chaos emeralds filled with power, give me your energy!" Fang yelled as the chaos emerald spun around him, Fang began to light up and he became Super Fang.

"Ha! Ha! What do you think of that, Sonic the loser!" Bean teased.

"He's gone super! Now he's going to kill us!" Rotor whined.

"Okay this is bad, what will we do about this Sonic, I can't fight him when he's like this!" Tails complained.

"Everyone, calm down! We will figure out what to do!" Sonic replied getting everyone to stop whining.

Fang was ready to fight, he went after Tails but Sonic put up a sign in his way, Sonic did his spin dash at Fang's head but he was sent flying into the wall.

"Sonic!" Tails, Sally, and Rotor gasped.

"Ow! My head!" Sonic said rubbing his head.

"Fang is too strong! We will never be able to fight a guy this strong!" Sally said as she ran behind a pillar so that Fang couldn't get to her, she also got Tails and Rotor to hide behind her back.

"Ha! Ha! You lose Sonic, and your little fox buddy lost as well! See if you can beat me now!" Fang laughed.

Sonic whited out, he couldn't believe that Fang tricked them into this trap.

**Sonic just whited out from Fang's attack. Tails, Sally, and Rotor are hiding behind a wall, will they be able to stop Fang before he goes too far? Find out in Chapter 18!**


	18. Chapter 18:Sonic VS Super Fang!

Chapter18: Sonic V.S Super Fang!

Tails, Sally, and Rotor were hiding behind a big wall in Fang's lair while Sonic was knocked out like a light.

"We have to do something or Super Fang will kill Sonic!" Rotor panicked.

Tails run over to Sonic, shaking him awake.

"Get up Sonic! Sonic please! Super Fang will kill all of us if you don't! Come on Sonic! Get up! SONIC!" Tails yelled.

Sonic heard Tails and woke up rubbing his head.

"What! Oh right, Super Fang! Thanks Tails!" Sonic said as he got up.

"Sonic! Look out!" Tails warned as Super Fang rushed at Sonic, ready to punch him out again.

"Nice try Super Fang, you missed me!" Sonic teased.

"You're going to get it now hedgehog!" Super Fang replied as he rushed at Sonic again, but Sonic dodged again.

Tails was collecting the rings that Super Fang dropped.

(Super Fang doesn't know that he has to collect rings to stay in his super form.) Tails thought.

"Keep running Sonic! You will be able to win if you just try to get Super Fang tired." Tails explained.

"Okay Tails, I will go with your plan!" Sonic agreed.

Super Fang kept on going, he tried to attack Sonic over and over again, but Sonic dodged every attack he did like it was nothing.

"Oh, I'm going to get you Sonic, whether you like it or not!" Super Fang said rushing at Sonic for a big kick attack.

Sonic ran all over the lair dodging lots of attacks that came from Super Fang.

Rotor and Sally watched that fight, while Bean and Bark looked at Sonic and Super Fang with exchanged glances.

"They are really beating down on this lair Bark." Bean said.

Bark looked at Bean with his silent look as he always did.

"We have to help Tails collect those rings, Rotor." Sally said as she ran over to Tails and Rotor followed.

"Are you two okay?" Tails asked.

"Yes, we are fine. Do you need help catching those rings that Super Fang is dropping?" Sally asked.

"Yes, can you collect the rings falling over there?" Tails asked.

"Sure. Come on Rotor!" Sally answered as Rotor followed Sally.

(The whole place is shaking and it will fall if Sonic doesn't do something soon.) Tails thought.

"Give up Sonic! I will defeat you with all of my powers! You will never see daylight again! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Super Fang laughed.

"We will see about that, Super Idiot!" Sonic teased again.

Super Fang was angry, he attacked Sonic again and this time, he didn't miss.

"Ouch!" Sonic yelled.

"That's what you get! You will never see your friends again because when I get through with you I will make sure that your friend Tails will die with you!" Fang replied as he charged for Sonic.

"No please don't!" Sonic said as he ran out of the way just in time as Super Fang punched the ground by mistake.

Super Fang charged at Sonic again, but he missed.

(I have to hurry and get Super Fang out of his Super form.) Sonic thought.

"This is going to be a long fight, Sonic just has to win. I just know it." Tails said talking to himself.

Sally and Rotor collected the falling rings.

Now Sonic had to run away before Super Fang got him.

"Wait a Sonic second! I have to fight back!" Sonic said as he turned around and spin dashed.

"That won't work you idiotic hedgehog! You're attacks stink!" Super Fang teased but Sonic hit him anyway.

Super Fang went flying into the wall.

"Oof! Why you little!" Super Fang said as he got back up and attacked Sonic.

"You missed slow poke!" Sonic teased.

Super Fang and Sonic charged at each other, Sonic attacked Super Fang just in time. Tails, Sally, and Rotor watched as they kept on collecting the rings.

"Sonic is finally fighting back!" Rotor exclaimed.

"That's great!" Tails replied.

"But why would Sonic fight back when Super Fang is stronger than before?" Sally asked.

"Because that's my hero! Sonic will never give up without a tough match!" Tails answered.

Sally just watched while Bean and Bark tried to run from the fight.

"We have to get out of here before that little fox kid catches us!" Bean said running.

Bark was running quick like lightning.

Sonic was fighting against a Super villain who learned how to use the 7 chaos emeralds.

With another attack, Super Fang and Sonic went flying in different directions and smoke covered that whole area.

"SOOOOOONIC!" Tails wailed.

**Super Fang and Sonic just got hit at the same time, who will come out looking strong? Sonic or Super Fang? Find out in Chapter 19! (Also the booster reviews will end when Chapter 19 is posted! There is some mistakes in all of the chapters but I will get better soon! Chapter 19 and the final chapter will come out soon! Just hang in there!)**


	19. Chapter 19:Super Fang Defeated!

Chapter 19:Super Fang Defeated!

The smoke was clearing up and Sonic and Super Fang appeared, they both looked strong but Sonic was getting weaker the more he fought Super Fang.

"Ha! Ha! You're no match for me now, Sonic!" Super Fang laughed as he rushed towards Sonic again.

"Oh no you don't! Sonic said as he charged his spin dash.

Super Fang and Sonic attacked each other again, but this time Sonic got the last hit.

As Super Fang and Sonic were about to clash again, Super Fang was losing his power, he turned back into his normal self and Sonic clashed him. Fang was sent flying and he was hurt really bad.

Sonic was about to attack him again but Fang backed away.

"No Sonic please don't hurt us!" Fang whined.

"You will never ever come back here again, do you hear me? Even your team mates will never come back to this place again, do you all hear me!" Sonic yelled.

"Yes, yes! We hear you!" Fang and Bean answered as Bark nodded his head.

"Good, not get out!" Sonic shouted.

"You heard him boys, let's go!" Fang said as they all ran off into the forest.

"Wow Sonic you were great!" Tails said.

"Yeah, I know. If I wasn't for you, we wouldn't win this match." Sonic replied giving Tails a pet on his head.

"Oh well I...Oooh." Tails said feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay Tails, you will get used to it." Sally replied.

"Yeah, being a sidekick is a good thing." Rotor said as he walked by.

"Let's go home now." Sonic said as he beckoned them to follow.

"Oh my body hurts all over." Fang complained.

"Don't feel bad Nack a Whack, we will get them next time." Bean replied feeling weak as well.

Bark looked weak too, he didn't even want to talk about the scars on his back from Rotor's claws.

"As long as we have each other you bird brain, that's all the matters." Fang said as they walked into the desert.

At Sonic's house...

Tails was making is new robot partner while Sonic looked at the clouds that day, Tails saved everyone from danger, even his best friend, Sonic.

"Okay guys my robot is ready and I will call him Nicky." Tails said as he turned him on.

The robot opened his small eyes, he was surprised to be there.

"Nicky! Nicky! Nicky!" Nicky screeched.

"Aw, he's so cute Tails, can we keep him?" Sally asked.

"He's staying with us guys." Tails answered.

"Yay! We have a new robot friend!" Rotor exclaimed jumping up from his chair.

"We have to take good care of him too guys." Sonic said as he

Walked over to Nicky and petted his head.

"Yeah, Nicky only has back legs but he can fly as well so that he could go into small places." Tails explained.

"Super Fang is gone and we are back in business!" Rotor cheered.

"Yeah, thank you Tails. You were great when you helped Sonic and you helped us get the 7 chaos emeralds back!" Sally said feeling excited.

"You're welcome guys!" Tails replied jumping up.

"We will start our ceremony for you and Sonic tomorrow!" Sally said as they all went to bed that night.

Tails was lying in bed thinking.

(Wow, I was shy and confused, but I fought through all of my adventures with Sonic today and the other day. I will have great dreams now, and we will all have peace at last.)

Tails fell asleep after he was done thinking.

As for Fang, Bean, and Bark, they had to starve in the desert and sleep with the coyotes and snakes.

"Now what do we do?" Bean asked.

"We keep going until we get tired." Fang replied.

They all sighed and kept on going, being careful not to sleep walk.

**Tails and Sonic just returned home and got their peace. What will happen at their ceremony? Find out in the Final Chapter! (Chapter 20!)**


	20. Chapter 20:Tails Regains Peace

Chapter 20: Tails Regains Peace

Tails woke up and went outside, he noticed that a shiny product was outside. He walked towards it, Sonic followed him too.

"What is this?" Tails asked.

"This is your hero statue, you earned it!" Sally said as Tails and Sonic looked at it.

"Wow Sonic she got our feature correct!" Tails said admiring the statue.

"It's yours, you guys earned it and you guys helped us, so we reward you with this big prize!" Rotor replied.

"Thank you Rotor!" Sonic cheered.

"I have to thank you all for believing in me! If it wasn't for you all, I would have been dead." Tails said as they all danced to the Flying Battery Zone music.

As for team hooligan, they had to do work at the city hall. The president heard about what they did and they were put on punishment.

As for Tails he flew into the sky and performed tricks for his friends.

**The End!**

**This is the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed it! My next Sonic story will be: "Fang's Escape!" So hang in there if you want to see Fang run from the police! Have a nice day on Fanfiction! I will see you next time! **


End file.
